The Dream World
by Black Wolf Child
Summary: Inuyasha seperates from the group and runs into an unexpected character.


I do not own the character Inuyasha. But, the mysterious cloaked figure is an exception!

The Portal

Chapter 1

It was early. The sun had only slightly peeked its head up among the trees. Inuyasha was not complaining though. The coolness of the air felt good upon his skin and the breeze was enjoyable as it blew through his long silver hair. His ears slightly twitched at the sounds of leaves falling upon the ground. Although it seemed peaceful he had to remain calm.

He had been separated from his group a few days earlier. Shippo had been complaining about seeing something move in the bushes. Feeling heroic (and wanting to make Miroku jealous) he had to investigate. The creature led him deeper and deeper into the woods. When Inuyasha finally caught up to it it was just a little rabbit. He gave a growl and slammed his fist against a tree.

"Damn! I went all this way to catch a damn rabbit!"

He started to look around, not remembering which way he had come from. He gave a gulp then a long sigh, continuing on in the opposite direction from whence he came. So many unfamiliar things kept popping up. What looked like a rabbit actually wasn't. It was more like a rat with floppy ears. He finally stopped in mid-step and gave a gulp. This wasn't a normal place. He even doubted that demons would see this place as suitable to live in.

"Where in the world am I?"

At that instant the wind grew heavy and angry. It whipped through the trees like lightening and started to swirl. Inuyasha took a step back his eyes wide and curious. The swirl of wind and leaves started to emit a strange light. Inuyasha slowly crept towards it, his hand outreached. He wanted to know what this strange thing was. It scared him slightly but he wanted to know what it was. When he became within inches from it the swirl stopped. In its place was a large black circle. Inside purple things of lightening slowly swirled and sparked. He wanted to step through but something was holding him back.

"Before you go in Inuyasha, you must know this. There will be no turning back. You will meet new people and go on plenty of adventures. Think Inuyasha, you will never see Miroku, Shippo, or Kagome again…"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought. He was curious and he wanted to go. He turned to where he heard the strange voice from and narrowed his eyes. He looked as if he was filled with courage but the cloaked figure could tell he was scared. The choice he was about to make was a major one and she knew his decision already.

Inuyasha nodded and the woman led him into the portal. Inuyasha could feel his body ache and twitch. Something different was happening. He was going somewhere, but where? Confusion flushed through his head. He blacked out then woke up and hour later in a bed of orange flowers. He slowly stood up and the cloaked woman he had met beforewas standing up near a tree with purple leaves. He blinked and walked over to her.

"Inuyasha, this is the start of a new adventure. The adventure called curiousity. I want you to explore this world and find things that are _strange_ here. Which means, things that are normal. This things are rare to find here and are vital to a potion that I must make."

Inuyahsa looked confused and shook his head. He did not understand. Why did she not just get these things from his world?He then blinked. For some reason the answer popped up in his head. There was something blocking her from touching these things. He could recall that she was floating in the air when he saw her. These things were harmful to her for they were not of her world! He nodded and walked slowly past.

"Inuyasha...here is the list."

She handed him a faded piece of paper and he took it. He then turned from her and started on his journey. He looked back and saw that she had disappeared. He shook his head once more and looked ahead of him. Little did he know the woman had changed in size to the size of a pixie. She sat on his shoulder and watched him. Once he finally noticed her, he gasped and jumped.

"Don't do that!"

He could hear her little giggles and he just chuckled himself. Then he looked ahead and gulped. He could stand hell but this place was wierd. All the trees were of a different color and the animals looked like mutants. He gave a sigh and shook his head. This was going to be a long day.

Short chapter, I know. You may be wondering if he is actually in a different world. I will explain that later. For now...writer's block is starting to sit in. Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a fanfic!


End file.
